


The Reading of Ingredients... is actually really helpful

by itismesee



Category: Daredevil (Comics), Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Community: daredevilkink, Grocery Store, Hurt!Matt, M/M, reading of ingredients, sleepy, there is always too much sugar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-15 10:49:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18071996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itismesee/pseuds/itismesee
Summary: Daredevil kinkmeme prompt: Frank reads grocery labels for matt (or a book etc.)





	The Reading of Ingredients... is actually really helpful

Frank was bitching again and Matt, well he was tired and just wanted to go home. But of course Foggy was pushy about real food being the fridge. You would think with Frank moved in that it would be better stocked, but instant noodles and other dehydrated foods did not meet Foggy’s definition of real food apparently. 

“okay, 122 calories- not that it matters much because it is corn- Oh its because they added 6 and some grams of sugar. Why?”

Matt did a little shrug and folded his arms on the cart’s handle resting against it so it would bump Frank in the hip. He yawned a bit and ignored how frank’s heart did a little skip- he was not cute damn it. 

“ Just saying it’s corn and yet that is on his list or real food? My protein powder is better than this”

“ It also has added sugar and caffeine.” This argument had happened at least with two other foods now.

Frank stared for a moment before moving on to a box of flour or something Matt wasn’t sure, “…true”.

“ Okay, he will love that we have this 1600 calories prepared, 35 grams of carbs, hey even 2 grams of protein, and no cholesterol! Also a ton of sugar- well make it for when he comes over tomorrow he’ll love it and you’ll hate it.”

Matt just bumped him again with the cart, “ is it that stupid cake mix you like? Smells like shit”

He almost fell over when Frank moved away from the cart, Frank caught the edge of the cart before he could tumble, so Matt just leaned on the cart again with a groan.

“ Tired huh? I’ll push you in the cart if you let me get a picture” Frank must be tired too to negotiate such a deal. It was a testament to how tired Matt as he considered the offer. Apparently, he took too long because he was unceremoniously lifted into the cart.

At first, he swqacked but settled quickly. He was recovering from a broken ankle, it felt good to sit down even on metal wires and they were the one ones at the store at 2 am besides a set of teenagers. 

“fine, I want those stupid frozen chocolate pie too then- the one th-“

“that’s junk with somehow no preservatives and cheap but great chocolate- already got it. Here- it's cold” 

The cart started moving again. Matt every once in a while was handed something to stack around him. As it neared the end of the trip matt stuck his hand out to the shelf all but grabbing a box.

“ What are those? They smell good.”

Frank stopped before Matt’s hand pushed the box off the shelf and grabbed it.

“Let's see zebra cakes? They don’t look likes something your snob nose would like. Hmm… 280 calories, he’ll like that… 12 grams of fat, 41 carbs, 27 sugars, oh and a single gram of protein. Ingredients, Sugar- well I never thought, corn syrup aka sugar, water, flour, palm and soybean oil, dextrose, eggs, baking soda, whey protein concentrate, salt, milk, natural and artificial flavors and colors, and finally egg whites. Matt are you sure you want these?”

Matt just grabbed at them and clutched them to his chest, “ Thank you”.

Frank just shook his head and moved them to the checkout lane, he grabbed all the items carefully sending them on the belt and pushed his stupidly cute boy in the car to the back with the reusable grocery bags- because frank we gotta be good even at the grocery store. As Matt slowly bagged, Frank paid and made small talk with the lady cashier. 

Frank helped Matt out of the cart and they started to walk down the street Matt got one his stupid little grins. “What is it? Did she say something about how we are cute or blah?”

“Yeah, she thought it was nice that I found someone who would read me the ingredients off the boxes. She has helped me a few times get the groceries. She thinks you are more entertaining than her reading off about how much sugar and lack of protein things are.”

Frank just rolled his eyes and pushed matt up the stairs. “Come on Red, bedtime.”


End file.
